Don't Stop
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: Pride, Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Envy... Damon & Caroline are sinners. This is what evil looks like: gorgeous. Set in the not too distant future. - COMPLETE -
1. What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas

_**"The road I walk is paved in gold, to glorify my platinum soul. I'll buy my way to talk to a God, so he can live with what I'm not."**_

At sunset on no particular night of no particular month, Caroline Forbes looked down at the hundreds of people walking below her. She snickered at their pathetic lives. None of them knew the secrets of the night that had been awaiting them. The older she got, the more cynical she had become about humans, there wasn't one out of the mass that was capable of surprising her. She had seen it all, every disgusting piece.

Living in the city of sin has a habit of tainting your soul - too bad she didn't have one. Sometimes Caroline reflected on her life choices and on this day, she was amused. It was somewhat hilarious to note that she died at seventeen, but for practical reasons she'd be twenty-one for eternity.

Damon Salvatore had surprised her by booking their most ludicrous accommodation yet, the $40K a night Hugh Hefner Sky Villa at the Palms. It was theirs for the weekend.

When Damon took her in, she wasn't in the least surprised by his destination of Las Vegas - the place could be his fucking middle name. For the past year, they had stayed in accommodations off and on the strip, everything from the nasty hooker motel to the Bellagio. Caroline didn't have a favorite, but frequently argued with Damon to book rooms with balconies; hence his inside joke of booking the Hugh Hefner, it had the most famous balcony on the strip.

Vegas had so far been a good home for the vampire duo. Not too long ago, Elena had been brutally staked in the heart by a vengeful hunter mistaking her for Katherine. The fallout of her death left Stefan in a deep depression and Damon numb. Damon couldn't be around his baby brother anymore. While Caroline had to leave town because her own mother contaminated the town's water supply with Vervain. Caroline also wouldn't have been able to move on after Elena's death by spending time with Stefan, instead she begged Damon to leave with him. Damon had been surprised by her request since he wasn't used to having a legitimate companion, he had always been Stefan's 'shadow'.

Caroline will never forget the day that changed her life.

* * *

_"You want to come with me?" Damon stared at her, expressionless._

_"You are leaving, right?" Caroline retorted._

_"Why?" Damon crossed his arms._

_"It's not safe here anymore, you know that."_

_"No. This will never work." Damon shot her down._

_"Give me one reason."_

_"You're too young."_

_"I have control." Caroline scoffed._

_"No." Damon shook his head. "I mean, you look too young. I can't be going around with a minor. Why would I be looking for that kinda trouble?"_

_"Not young enough to fuck." Caroline muttered under her breath, though pointless since he could hear her perfectly. "I'll get a fake. We could compel a DMV idiot." She answered._

_Before he could reply, she added. "I know how to dress older. Trust me." Caroline arched her brow._

_"My answer is no." Damon said seriously._

_"Seriously? Damon! Come on. It is not safe here for me." She said firmly. "Plus robbing blood banks is easier with two."_

_"See, that's the point." Damon sneered and darkly laughed. "You should know me better than that. This lifestyle, it's never been me. It's what, what, she wanted." He choked at the end._

_Caroline looked down and up at him. "So you're going to be killing again to feed..."_

_Damon rolled his eyes. "If I want to, yeah, but you don't have to kill to feed."_

_"You were going to kill me."_

_"And look at how well that turned out." Damon smirked sarcastically. "If that's all then, get out, I still haven't packed." He waved his fingers in mock nervousness._

_"I'm coming with you." Caroline said firmer, almost growling._

_"I'm trying to protect you!" Damon practically shouted._

_"Protect me? You're leaving me to do die."_

_"I'm protecting you from me." Damon said reluctantly._

_"I've already seen the worst of you." She scoffed._

_"That's an understatement." Damon dismissed her. "I shouldn't have to explain this you. I don't want to feel. I want to escape. That's not who you are."_

_"I want to escape too." Caroline pleaded. "I'll do anything you say... Please."_

_Damon groaned in annoyance. "Alright, if you're coming with me. You've gotta flip the switch. It's the only way this is gonna work."_

_"I already did." Caroline replied quietly._

_He looked at her questioningly._

_"I feel nothing, well, nothing but anger and lust."_

_"Fine." Damon huffed. "I'll pick you up in an hour. Be ready to go or else..."_

_Caroline squealed and then frowned. "How am I supposed to pack-"_

_Damon cut her off. "If you flipped, nothing should have sentimental value. Pack for a week's worth of stuff and the rest you'll buy once we get settled."_

_"Right." Caroline swallowed understanding his point. "Settled? Where?"_

_"Vegas. Now go." Damon said flippantly and walked upstairs to his room._

_"Vegas." Caroline repeated slowly to herself trying to form an opinion._

_"The Fabulous!" Damon yelled from a distance in reply._

_After they had driven to the airport in Richmond, Damon bought them first class tickets to Vegas. Caroline had asked about the fate of his car, Damon shrugged saying either Stefan would pick it up or he'd buy a new one the next time he went home. With the Vervain situation, Damon didn't think he'd be returning to Mystic Falls for at least fifty years._

**To Be Continued ...**

A/N: Story doesn't have a plot. Every chapter will be a stand alone in Vegas. **Be Good & Review!**

Song: Don't Stop by InnerPartySystem (reoccurring lyrics)

**This story was donated to Breast Cancer.****  
Donation by** x_avecia_x aka Avecia  
**Prompt Guidelines** Set in the future post-Klaus, they share a place to live when they had to move away from MF. Random I know. Honestly thought, I'll settle for anything!  
**For details about Fan Fiction For Breast Cancer, check out my profile.  
Donations start at $1.**


	2. Pride & Greed

_**"The selfish blood runs through my veins. I gave up everything for fame. I am the lie that you adore. I feed the rich and fuck the poor."**_

Not even a minute into the night, the hotel phone started to ring inside of the penthouse. Caroline sighed mentally preparing herself for another glorious night of charades. Every day she had the chance to live life like a movie, a major budget one that is.

"Hello?" She answered in a polite voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Salvatore, your husband called…"

"Just a second." She replied having to grab a pen to write down the night's details. She listened intently and kept the conversation short. Damon warned her about staying on the phone for too long, it could cause unexpected problems.

Damon loved playing charades to keep things interesting for them. While he would never lie to her face, he was a master faker to the world at large. Sometimes he'd play the jealous boyfriend or the casual hook up, they acted out a range of roles which they used for different locations and occasions. Talk about taking role play to the next level.

Caroline walked over to the safe in the room and entered the set combination to pull out her wedding ring. Whenever Damon called the hotel room, that was code to say they were going to be playing the roles as blissful newlyweds or second honeymooners depending on the evening's agenda.

As she slid on the wedding ring, her eyes were enchanted by the glimmers in the diamond, she never got tired of admiring the beautiful rock. Sometimes she had to laugh at the thought of her mother finding out her 'son-in-law' was Damon Salvatore, but that would never happen, since she'll never be seeing her mother again.

The night she became Mrs. Salvatore could only be described as an 'amusing' turn of events.

* * *

_"Would you be so kind to tell me what the fuck you've been looking at for the past ten minutes?" Damon snapped across the dinner table while they were dining at Aureole at the Mandalay Bay hotel, close to ten months ago. She hadn't been paying attention to her wine lesson, the high class restaurant stored nearly 10,000 bottles of wine on site._

_"Hmm?" Caroline answered in a daze._

_"Caroline."_

_"There's a woman over there... in the teal dress."_

_"Yeah, so what?" Damon dismissed. "She's… old. Why would you want to play with her?"_

_"Ew, no!" Caroline replied making a disgusted face. "There's totally a huge canary diamond on her finger. It's easy to see even in a packed place like this. Seriously, only 0.1% of diamonds are in that class."_

_Damon rolled his eyes, leave it to Caroline to know trivia about diamonds._

_"Her husband must filthy rich."_

_"We're filthy rich." Damon stated bored. "Now come on, this is important…" He motioned to the different wines on there table._

_The look on the pretentious waiter's face when Damon ordered $15K worth of wine had been comical. Certainly, he hadn't expected such a 'young' couple to throw down that much money in one shot. Damon was trying to teach Caroline about wine because it would come in handy for some games he had in mind._

_Whether intentional or not, Damon had become a wonderful Sire to learn from. He was full of information.  
_

_Caroline huffed and looked at him intently, indicating she was done salivating the massive rock._

_After dinner, the pair had split up for their own form of diversions and agreed to meet back at the hotel in the later evening. _

_Caroline had made it back first and was lounging in the bathtub when he showed up._

_"What the hell?" Caroline yelled when Damon threw something at her, immediately the item hit the floor of the tub._

_"Happy treasure hunting." Damon smirked leaning against the door of the bathroom._

_Caroline looked at him baffled while her hand swept the bottom of the tub. At last, she pulled out the item and her jaw dropped open. It was the wedding ring from earlier._

_"Ahhh." She squealed. "You didn't? You did!" She said breathlessly._

_Damon's only reply was a nonchalant shrug._

_Caroline quickly slid the ring on her finger and held her hand up in admiration. "I…" She was speechless._

_Suddenly at vampire speed, she jumped out of the tub and tackled him, wrapping her soaking wet legs around his waist._

_He slammed her against the wall, holding her in a steady position. "It looks better on you. It even matches your hair, Barbie."_

_Caroline laughed giddy looking at her hand. She didn't even care that he called her 'Barbie'.  
_

_"You're wearing it on the wrong finger." Damon mused._

_"You didn't." Caroline asked shocked._

_"What do you think?" Damon arched his brow._

_"What the hell did you do with the bodies?"_

_"Something poetic." He assured smugly._

_"Is that right?"_

_"I compelled the old farts to pull a Romeo & Juliet." He answered flippantly. "You know I don't bite into wrinkles."_

_Caroline chuckled shaking her head, knowing that Damon must have been exceptionally bored to go that far._

_Damon vamp sped to the four poster bed and roughly threw her down. He climbed over body like a predator ready to kill. _

_"So, Mrs. Salvatore, are you ready to consummate this marriage?" He asked in a voice similar to how he sounded when he was a human just for the silliness._

_Caroline smiled up at him, fangs and all. Damon nodded and bit into her right breast. She moaned in pleasure at the familiar sensation. After spending so much time with Damon, it had become hard for her to enjoy regular sex when vampire sex was so much better. She never had to hold back._

_Caroline grabbed his hair and ripped him away from her to flip their positions. Caroline straddled Damon to the bed. He growled watching the blood trail down her stomach. She smirked and ripped his button down shirt, her perfectly manicured nails cutting into him in the process._

_Moving to his pants, Damon suddenly halted her, pushing her away._

_"Wait, wait, not the new Prada." He said to avoid her ruining the designer pants._

_Caroline rolled her eyes and slid off him. Sometimes he could be such a girl, which is hilarious in comparison to her. She laid back on the bed with hands propping her head up, she looked at him expectantly._

_Not one to ever make a woman wait long, Damon was naked in a matter of seconds. He fucked the bored expression right off her face by slamming into her without hesitation. Caroline screamed out his name in reaction - the rooms around them, no doubt hearing her clearly._

_Caroline roughly bit into his shoulder tasting him, the action causing him to momentarily to slow down. Damon's hands moved up to her golden locks, pulling her down to bed by holding her head. Caroline moaned in pleasure at the minimal pain he was inflicting on her. She battled him by wrapping her legs firmly around his waist and thrusting her body up, almost hovering completely off the bed as he repeatably violently slammed into her._

_Both of them anxious to cum as neither had sex earlier in the night from any of their victims, Damon began to move at vampire speed without any protest. With a mixture of screams and grunts, the two met oblivion in a sated tumble._

_An hour later, Caroline walked to the ice machine in only a robe. On her way back to their room, a young boy ran into her in the hallway and his eyes widened at her. At first Caroline assumed it was because of her lack of dress, but then she smelled fear radiating off of him. Shit, she had forgotten to wipe her mouth after having sex._

_"Fruit punch." She said cheerfully in explanation. "I just love it, don't you?"_

_The young boy nodded nervously._

_Caroline passed him and didn't think much about it. What was the worst that could happen? 'Momma, I saw a vampire', yeah right, she shrugged._

_

* * *

_As Caroline walked through the luxurious lobby area of Palms, she smiled playfully at everyone greeting her. The hotel staff was completely smitten with her.

Early on Damon had explained something very important to her: humans played the slots and vampires played the humans - that was the Vegas experience. Whether they were pretending to be a couple or not, they always kept up the charade that both of them were worth millions. Humans were greedy creatures that automatically envied and worshiped those with money and there wasn't a place better than Vegas to exploit this fact of life. More so humans had a habit of loving people who treat them like shit and when you're rich, you can treat everyone like shit and get away with it.

Feeding in Vegas had become so easy that they needed the games to keep them entertained. Without the games, their undead lives would have been boring. Caroline right away relished the convenience of an easy meal. She felt wonderfully strong and capable. Men were always approaching her once they found out about her 'wealth'. With her drop dead looks, she had everyone spellbound and a little compulsion never hurt either.

Damon figured, why settle for anything less than the best when you can have the best? Keeping a steady cash flow also favored vampires in Vegas. After a few hours of poker, he'd be up a couple of grand and move on to another casino for more. They did it over and over again, make the money, spend the money - never caring who they were hurting in the process.

Taking deviance to the next level, Damon made a sport of luring prostitutes in with the promise of a high paycheck and then doing whatever he pleased with them. He didn't always kill them, it wasn't practical in Vegas. Another lesson in Vegas 101 from Damon, Caroline learned about the heavy surveillance every casino equipped. Meaning, compelling their victims to forget was always more convenient than figuring out a way to dispose of corpses. There was no way Damon was going to be digging graves in the heat of the Nevada desert.

**To Be Continued ...**

A/N: Thanks for your support on my first D/C story. Just to be clear, anything in italics is a memory and Caroline is the narrator. How am I doing on evil? I'm still warming up. I should mention Scream by NykkiLeighVampireHeart, my favorite Evil!Damon story - check it out. If you guys stick around, I'll likely post a new chapter every day until I'm done. Trying to bang this baby out. :) **Be Good & Review!**


	3. Envy

_**"I got, you want. It just don't stop. ****I got, you want. It just don't stop.****"**_

Caroline's stiletto heels clicked on her every step of the tile floor as she walked through The Forum Shops at Caesars Palace. The grandeur of the indoor mall with its fake cloudy ceiling had worn off on after shopping in the same place for a year. She was on a first name basis with most of the sales assistants, no doubt loving the commissions they were making from her purchases.

In the message Damon left at the Palms concierge, he instructed her to pick up a dress at Versace. The thrill of seeing which dress he picked out also dulled after the first twenty times. Just like the Founder's Party they had attended ages ago, Damon took the liberty of picking out her wardrobe anytime they were going out together as a couple. He had good taste and that was why she allowed it to happen.

Besides when Caroline lounged inside the hotel room, she was always dressed in designer because it added to the image they had created for their alter egos. Truth be told, she couldn't complain. As the self-proclaimed most stylish girl at Mystic Falls High School, it was nice to be in town with something more to offer than Hollister.

Caroline sweetly waved at the sales assistant Marie when she entered the brightly lit store. A big smile appeared on the redhead store assistant's face as she walked around the counter to help her.

"Mrs. Salvatore." Marie greeted. "Here to pick up, I assume?"

"It must be Friday." Caroline shrugged.

"Your husband picked out a dress from our Pre-Fall collection." Marie explained. "Come with me and I'll make sure to get you the next open dressing room."

Caroline nodded and followed the redhead through the luxurious store. On her way to the dressing room, she overheard with vampire hearing some lovely conversations from furious wives to spoiled sixteen year olds. She rolled her eyes, women were willing to do anything for the perfect dress. She smirked sinisterly remembering her last fun dressing room encounter.

* * *

_As Caroline twirled in front of the dressing room mirror at Valentino, she was completely distracted by the girl on the other side of her. From what Caroline could perfectly overhear, the girl's credit card had been stolen in the Flamingo casino and she didn't have a way to pay for a dress that she had put on hold. She was frantically calling her bank, credit card company and husband because she was coming up short._

_Beyond annoyed with her whining and ready to play, Caroline shrugged off the periwinkle satin number and got dressed in her own clothes. She grabbed her Hermes wallet and took out a 1,000 dollar bill. She knocked on the frantic girl's dressing room door and waited for an answer._

_"I'm not done." The girl yelled, thinking a staff member had knocked._

_"I think you dropped some money outside." Caroline explained._

_Instantly the dressing room door opened, the girl - a brunette in her early twenties - looked at her with a confused expression._

_"Here you go." Caroline handed her the bill and walked away, not letting the girl protest the action._

_After Caroline waited outside of Valentino for the girl to make the purchase and move on to another destination. From a reasonable distance, Caroline stalked the girl to her hotel room at the Mirage. Over the past few months, Caroline had become rather fond of stalking, it was a total rush.  
_

_Caroline rolled her eyes as she waited for the girl to get ready in the hallway. Finally, forty-five minutes later, the brunette walked out of her room looking very hot in the maroon Valentino dress. Her dark brown hair was styled in a neat bun and her lips were deliciously rosy colored. Ready to go, the girl headed in the direction of the elevator bank._

_Carefully following her like a shadow, Caroline joined her in the same elevator. The girl was looking down and didn't recognize her from the store at first, but when she did, Caroline pushed the emergency stop button on the elevator._

_"You're going to remain calm." Caroline compelled her._

_The brunette nodded._

_"What's your name?" Caroline asked._

_"Alice."_

_"Okay, Alice. This is the last time you'll ever wear this dress again. Is that right?"_

_"This is the last time I will ever wear this dress." Alice replied compelled._

_"You're going to party tonight like it's your last night alive." Caroline continued the compulsion. "And my name is Caroline. I'm your long lost friend that you don't remember, but don't care because you adore me."_

_"Oh my God! Caroline! What are you doing here?" Alice squealed as she came out of the daze._

_"Not much." Caroline shrugged casually. "So what are you up to tonight, Alice?"_

_Besides the ongoing boredom of living, Caroline thought the night would play out like a little social experiment. How would a person live their last night alive? If a person had the chance to know about their death, what would they do differently?_

_In Alice's case, she ended up calling her high school sweetheart and telling him that she was madly in love with him. The poor sucker was extremely confused after not hearing from her in over five years._

_"I thought you were married." Caroline commented._

_Alice frowned. "Ugh. Paul is a total pig."_

_"Is Paul-The-Pig here?" Caroline asked._

_"He's waiting downstairs at the casino."_

_Caroline asked her to describe Paul and then compelled her to forget everything that had happened since Valentino._

_By the time Alice approached the Blackjack table, Caroline was flirting with Paul. Paul lived up to his reputation and was shamelessly flirting back. Caroline barely had to compel him.  
_

_Alice walked up to them like a wronged woman and started flipping out. She slapped Paul three times, while Caroline eagerly watched the live action happening before her eyes. It was so much better than 'Days Of Our Lives'.  
_

_Eventually, hotel security stepped in to stop the fighting and asked them to take their issues off the casino floor._

_"I want Caroline to come with us." Paul argued compelled._

_"Who the fuck is this?" Alice exclaimed in disgust. "What's wrong with you? Don't you have any morals? Why are you hitting on a married man?"_

_"He's not wearing a ring." Caroline winked._

_"Why aren't you wearing your ring?" Alice screamed, several people turned to look their way._

_"I don't know." Paul answered stiffly._

_"What do you mean you don't know?" Alice spat, stomping her heeled foot._

_Paul didn't know what to say in response._

_Alice screamed once again, but this time she stormed off. Paul stood still, calling after her._

_Paul looked at Caroline awkwardly not knowing what to do next. Caroline didn't say anything and followed Alice to see where she was going._

_Somewhere in between riding the roller coaster at New York, New York, dining at the Luxor and dancing at Tao Beach, Damon had started to text Caroline. He wanted to know what she had been doing all day and she filled him in._

_"Are you in the mood for a $1,000 blowjob?" Caroline snickered while texting the question to Damon._

_Damon responded with a question mark and Caroline told him to meet them at Tao Beach._

_By the time Damon arrived at Tao Beach, Alice was fairly wasted on fruity $20 drinks and head banging to the mainstream techno. She was standing near the pool.  
_

_Caroline walked up to Alice tapping her on the shoulder._

_"Where did you get your dress?"_

_"Valentino." Alice slurred._

_"How did you pay for it?" Caroline continued._

_"What?" Alice gave her a blank expression._

_"You promised to pay me back for it. Right?" Caroline compelled her._

_"Yeah, I promised you, but I still don't have the money." Alice whined.  
_

_"I don't want your money." Caroline answered. "Come with me."_

_"Okay." Alice said monotone and followed her._

_"Damon. This is Alice." Caroline said proudly inside their luxury cabana. She walked around closing all of the curtains from prying eyes._

_"Nice dress." Damon said amused._

_"What do you want?" Alice asked them._

_"Payback." Damon and Caroline answered in unison._

_"Get on your knees." He ordered while unbuckling his belt._

_After some quick 'convincing', in the privacy of the large cabana, Alice took Damon's entire dick down her throat.  
_

_"She's a pretty good cock sucker." Damon commented in a casual voice._

_Caroline had to laugh, typical Damon - he was never fazed by anything. She sat down on a plush chair and enjoyed the show. It was way better than porn. She probably should have compelled Paul to come along, oh well, there would be plenty of more chances. She loved this game. Giving the humans what they wanted, only to take control a few hours later. It was endlessly entertaining._

_Damon's hand was on Alice's head, guiding her movements. The soft skin of his hard dick was sliding in and out against her tongue. He moaned as she began to hum.  
_

_When he got close to release, he started to thrust his hips, driving his hard dick deeper into her mouth and picking up his pace. He fucked her face until he groaned loudly, exploding inside her mouth._

_Caroline remained sitting in the corner, hanging onto every second of the action._

_"So was it worth the $1,000?" Caroline said smirking._

_The shock was evident on Alice's face._

_Damon shrugged. "I think she's got some bucks to work off."_

_"Undress." Caroline ordered._

_Once Alice was completely naked, lounging against the chaise, Caroline walked over to her side ._

_"You're still dressed." Alice commented as Caroline stroked her neck._

_Alice's eyes widened watching Caroline's face change and fangs elongate._

_"You're not going to scream and you're not scared." Damon compelled Alice._

_Damon's face changed and he bit into her thigh, while Caroline bit into her breast._

_Damon grinned stepping away from her and Caroline leaned over to kiss him. They both licked their lips at the same time relishing the taste of her blood. She tasted rather sweet.  
_

_Over and over, the two vampires bit Alice's body until she grew weak and nearly drained. In fact they had to dress her, because she could barely move. They had been careful about biting only in places her dress would cover and left Alice sleeping in the cabana. The bill to the cabana was left in Alice's name to avoid any suspicion.  
_

_

* * *

_"Here we are." Marie announced bringing the dress over.

It was a long vibrant purple dress cut from the finest silk. An intricate zebra pattern lined some of the edges. There was a long slit that work its way up to mid-thigh. The neckline was tastefully square.

"I'm going to need at least five inch heels." Caroline said looking the dress over. "I don't want to be holding the train the entire night."

"Yes, yes, of course." Marie nodded enthusiastically. "We have some great strappy heels from the same collection. I'll be right back."

Caroline closed the door to get changed into the dress.

She playfully posed in front of the mirror. She liked how the color looked against her skin, she didn't have any complaints about Damon's choice.

A beeping sound went off alerting a new text message and Caroline knew she needed to rush. Hopefully, she'd be able to get out of there soon. She didn't want to miss any of the night's action.

**To Be Continued ...**

A/N: Yay, another back-to-back update. Caroline's dress is on my livejournal. User - junkyatbest - I'm working on a very naughty video for this story, hopefully I'll post it tomorrow. **Be Good & Review!**

Someone asked if D/C were legally married, the answer is 'no'. They are role-playing as a married couple.


	4. Lust

**_"This is entertainment. Lies are entertainment. You are down on your knees, begging me for more."_**

Caroline knew she was gorgeous. It's true that she had suffered from self-esteem issues all through high school having to deal with Elena fucking Gilbert's rolled out of bed casual beauty. But once Caroline had turned, she no longer felt like a pathetic weakling, she felt strong and powerful because she was. Not to forget, becoming a vampire also came with some eternal grooming perks such as flawless skin and silky hair. The hair was the best by far, Caroline used to spend hours brushing her hair to look decent or dealing with split-ends, but nowadays with minimal product she was instantly red carpet ready.

As part of her deal with tailing Damon, she had promised to look the part, so he wouldn't have to deal with cops wanting to charge him with _contributing to the delinquency of a minor_ - talk about annoying. Therefore, when Caroline first got to Vegas, Damon had handed her a thick wad of cash to use on a makeover. Caroline had dyed her hair a few shades darker, but it was still blond of course, because blonds had more fun. Her hair was also restyled into a shoulder length a-line haircut that only the best of models could get away with donning. It was amazing how the hair brought her closer to looking 21 overnight. Damon to say the least was quite impressed; gone was the awkward teenager he had taken advantage of so long ago. He was turned on, in fact the day of her makeover had been the first time they fucked again.

* * *

_Caroline had just gotten back from Hypnotic (one of the top hair salons in the country according to Elle) and walked into their shared suite at Circus Circus._

_Damon had been laying on the couch watching HBO when Caroline tried to get his attention. After the second time she called his name, he looked over the side of the couch to answer. For the first time, Caroline had rendered him speechless, it actually freaked her out a bit._

_"Damon?" She questioned hesitantly and walked over to the couch._

_"Are you ready to go?" She asked with her hands on her hips._

_Damon jumped off the couch and slammed her against the wall to their right._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Caroline squealed trying to push him off her, but their age difference gave him the advantage._

_"Caroline... Caroline..." Damon finally spoke. And then he kissed her, but she tried to dodge his lips._

_"Ew! Damon!" She squealed. "Again, I repeat, what the fuck are you doing?"_

_"Baking a cake." Damon rolled his eyes. "What does it feel like I'm doing?" He illustrated by rubbing his raging hard-on against her._

_"Oh no! Stop!" She protested and pushed him off, catching him off guard. He tumbled a few feet in the air in front of her._

_"Come on, why are you being such a bitch?" Damon said in fake annoyance._

_"Why? Why Damon?" She retorted stopping her Manolo's on the plush carpet. "I'm not getting back together with you."_

_"Together?" He scoffed. "We were never even together. You were a means to an end."_

_"Really feeling the love in this room." She rolled her eyes and plopped herself on the couch._

_"That's the point, don't you see?" Damon replied, getting off the floor, standing up to address her. "I don't love you. You don't love me. So what?"_

_Caroline looked at him like he was crazy._

_"You were the one that begged me to come along." He said raising a brow. "And now we're here, not even on our third night in the city of vampire dreams. Now the question is: Are you ready to have some fun?"_

_Caroline just stared at him._

_"Hmm?" Damon purred, moving to straddle her on the couch without touching any part of her body._

_He lowered himself closer, until he was pressed against her, his lips a breath away from her ear. "Meaningless. Fun." He whispered seductively. "No feelings or weirdness."_

_"Why are you fighting this? I may be a royal dick, but I do have a big one."_

_Caroline squirmed underneath him getting warm, she could feel her will caving in. It's true... Damon did have a big dick and damn she loved the way it felt inside her. A girl has needs too, you know, she thought._

_"How about it?" Damon said looking her in the eyes with a sinister glint. "Just remember how good it felt." He said grinding against her. "I remember filling you up. Filling your tight, juicy pus-"_

_All reservations had escaped Caroline as she shoved Damon off the couch. For a second, Damon had gotten very angry - growling, but he stopped when she straddled him at vampire speed._

_"Fine." She snapped at him, pinning him down using supernatural strength. "But this time I'll be on top."_

_Damon smirked up at her. "Only if you promise not to hold back." He chided. "Baby vamp."_

_With one quick sweep, Caroline released his throbbing dick causing Damon to hiss as she stroked him up and down._

_"I think I got the hang of it." She winked. Quickly she ripped her lace briefs and mounted him extra slowly. He could feel every centimeter of her ripe and ready core milking him._

_Caroline tossed her head back, eyes rolling up as he settled inside her completely._

_Damon broke the moment of reflection with his typical snarkiness. "You're one of the tightest-"_

_Her head snapped to normal. "You can shut up now." She muttered and started to ride him at a normal, steady pace. Her lips parted as she felt the building warmth inside of her, she was grateful to have something more than her fingers or battery operated within her._

_Damon was resting comfortably on the carpet with his arms behind his head. There was a smug grin plastered on his face until his fangs started to elongate. Damon focused his eyes and realized she had tore her own lips in concentration. A line of dark blood was trailing down her chin._

_He growled and sat up, capturing her lips. She could feel him tasting her in the kiss. Realizing she should explore her new supernatural sexuality, she backed away from him to bite his shoulder. Damon hissed in pain and pleasure as she fed on him for the first time._

_"That's enough." He ripped her away leaving marks in the process on his skin from her fangs._

_Caroline looked at him with a dizzy, breathless expression. "Is it always like that?" She asked in an almost innocent tone of voice._

_"No." Damon said gruffly, flipping their bodies. He slammed into her hard a few times. "That's just us. I'm your sire, remember?"_

_"My. Blood. Made. You." He said slamming over and over, his nails clawed into her sides causing blots of blood to stain her skin._

_"And it would be so easy to break you." He said wickedly, now moving at vampire speed causing her to scream._

_He grabbed her head and slammed it against the carpet, causing minimal pain thanks to the surface. "Don't forget what I am. Or what you are." He said and tore into her neck._

_Caroline looked up at Damon mesmerized by the sight of his bloody lips. His red eyes stared down at her as he continued to pound her with a force that would have broken a human girl in half._

_She cried out reaching climax at a strength like never before. Tears were running down her face. He snickered in response._

_"Now that's what I'm talking about." Damon taunted with a crimson smile._

* * *

To complement her new modern haircut, she traded her jeans and shorts for dresses and skirts. Damon pretty much flat out told her not to ever be seen in anything less than ready-to-wear designer on the street. This was a mandatory order because of their roleplay games. Sure, they were compelling people like mad to believe their stories, but looking the part only added clout.

Decked out in the dramatic Versace purple dress, Caroline exited The Forum Shops, making her way to the footbridge to the Bellagio.

Although Caroline could have taken a cab or limo to the Bellagio, she didn't for two reasons. First of all, any idiot knew traffic in Vegas was ridiculous at night. Second, she liked walking with the public to scope out any possible victims. It made sense, she wasn't going to find her next victim sitting in a cab with her, she needed to be out in public.

As Caroline strutted down the footbridge, her eyes scanned the scene for anyone interesting to stalk. Over the year, she had made numerous of memories on the footbridges down the Vegas strip.

Even though she felt him coming, she didn't move away. A fraternity looking college guy with sandy brown curly hair bumped into her at the mid-point of the footbridge.

"Excuse me, but you owe me a drink." He said obnoxiously in a thick mid-western accent.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"When I saw how hot you were, I totally dropped mine." He said with a drunken cheesy smile and waited for her response.

Caroline had dealt with her fair share of drunk guys walking on the footbridges. Usually the later in the night or on full moons, the worse it would get. She never understood why, especially when picking up a girl would make more common sense in the club or hotel since there would actually be a place to fuck if the couple was into it - whatever.

"Not tonight, stud." She replied, patting the guy on the chest in a patronizing manner and attempted to pass him.

The guy pouted, but allowed her to pass. Good move on his part, she thought, she didn't have time to deal with the guy.

* * *

_Back in July on a boiling hot night with a full moon, Caroline had been running at human speed down a footbridge. She had been wearing a short silk white dress with a hot pink bikini under which was obviously visible. She had been late to meet Damon to go swimming at the Excalibur._

_A wasted man in his early forties had approached to ask for her name. Caroline tried to pass him, but he wouldn't let her._

_"My name is Mike." The man drawled._

_Caroline gave him a tight smile. "Great." She muttered and attempted to pass him again._

_"Real great." Mike slurred. "Don't forget it, because you'll be screaming it later." He grabbed her by the wrist._

_Caroline was disgusted. "Get your hand off me before I break it off."_

_"Oooh lala, feisty." He replied. "Wonder if you're like that in the bedroom too."_

_"Pig!" She exclaimed trying to escape his hold using human strength. "I'm not a fucking hooker."_

_"So then you just dress like one." Mike leered._

_Caroline had enough and twisted his arm, breaking it in a quick snap. Mike yelled out in pain, crying, making a scene on the footbridge._

_Just her luck, a police office came by to checkout the scene._

_"That fucking slut broke my arm." Mike said in between cries._

_Eventually, everything was cleared up once Caroline compelled the officer, but to get to that point, it had taken forever._

_"Go to your hotel room and cut your dick off." Caroline said to Mike before the paramedics came to escort him off the bridge._

_Caroline eventually showed up to the Excalibur, over an hour late. She found Damon flirting with some tramp._

_"2001 called and said that Juicy __velour dress was fugly then and it's still fugly now. Step aside." Caroline ordered, scanning the tramp from head to toe._

_The tramp cried out, but before she could come up with a comeback, Damon spoke up. "Yeah. You should go." He said with a cheesy smile. "My girlfriend was just running late."_

_The word 'late' was pointed with a glare at Caroline. She mouthed 'don't ask' to him in response._

_

* * *

_

Just in time, Caroline had arrived at the Bellagio after the short walk outdoors. She immediately headed to the conservatory and botanical gardens. Damon knew she loved it in there, so that's where they always met at the lavish hotel. Out of the many hotels on the strip, Caroline suspected that Damon had a biased for Bellagio, she figured it had to due with its Italian flair.

Like a tigress on the hunt, Caroline looked around the gardens trying to find Damon. She could hear his voice, so she knew that he was somewhere near. When she found him, she quickly took out her compact to tidy her hair. She also slipped on the massive engagement ring.

"Darling!" Damon said dramatically, making a big show with his arms to greet her.

"Hi Honey." She replied sweetly, walking up to him and pecking his cheek.

"This is my wife, Caroline." He said proudly tossing his arm around her waist in a loving manner.

"Your husband simply adores you! Lucky woman!" The woman gushed. "He wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Caroline... This is Mr. and Mrs. Hughes."

**To Be Continued ...**

A/N: Shout-out to my boyfriend for feeding me chocolate mousse while shirtless as I updated this story. Here's the trailer: watch?v=Gm3UxriaciY. Extras at my LiveJournal - user: junkyatbest **Be Good & Review!**


	5. Wrath

_**"I am the closest thing to God, so worship me and never stop." **_

_**"The wretched blood runs through my veins."**_

As Caroline conversed with Mr. and Mrs. Hughes, she was internally seething in complete fury. Ever so often Damon felt Caroline's secret death glares directed at him.

Eleonora Hughes looked to be in her early twenties and approximately 5'8 with the help of heels. She couldn't be any older than 24. In fact, the woman could practically pass for 19, but Caroline had a hard time believing that she would have married so young _(the irony of the situation didn't slip past her)_.

When Caroline first saw Eleonora, it had been difficult for her to remain civil. Eleonora had reminded her of Elena instantly and unfortunately this wasn't a new 'game' for Damon. Caroline had cursed Damon out the last time and made it clear that she was deeply offended by these type of games.

Caroline thought it was just ridiculous to continue socializing with Eleonora. She had long dark brown hair, a waif figure supplemented by a supple bottom and perky breasts, rosy lips and olive colored skin, but worst of all - the giant doe-like brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled. It was eerie, really, this had to be Damon's 5th Elena-"clone", but Eleonora was different because she actually had Elena's personality or at least it was very close in comparison. However, Caroline knew better, after over a decade of friendship with Elena. No one would ever be able to replace her.

Eleonora had a thick accent from her home state of Alabama. She had a small scar on her upperlip and countless of other small differences to remind Caroline that she wasn't the real deal. Adding more irony to an already deranged situation, Katherine Pierce was still bitchin' alive somewhere. So while Damon was busy collecting Elena-"clones", he had never dared think about Katherine or express any interest in seeing her. It was all too much of a mindfuck for Caroline and she'd pay big money to see the day when Damon and Katherine found each other in the same location. Caroline lived by the rules of Karma, if Damon wanted to keep playing with Elena-"clones", how could his story not return to the doppelganger?

"Eleonora." Caroline finally addressed her.

"Seein' how we're new friends and all, call me Elly." She replied smiling brightly. She was such a friendly person, it was almost sickening to be around.

"Okay." Caroline agreed with a small nod. "How did the two of you meet?" She asked about Mr. Hughes.

Elly started to giggle at the question. "I met Bobby at Alabama."

"University of Alabama." Damon interjected with a tight smirk.

"Bobby was on the football team and he was runnin' down the student center after they beat…"

"Auburn." Bobby quipped.

"And he nearbout killed me when he bumped into me."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You shoulda seen me comin'."

"So I started hollerin' at him for having no manners. I was real mad at him for knocking over my books." Elly said smirking at Bobby. "Then he asked me out, which just didn't suit. And then he got angry, because I didn't 'recognize' him." She explained slightly annoyed.

"How a smart girl like her knew nothing about football…" Bobby mumbled, replaying the memory in his head.

"Then it was all kinda funny 'cause his picture appeared on the campus televisions with them game highlights." Elly explained. "But I've had about enough of that and walked away."

"And?" Caroline asked confused.

Elly laughed. "I must've been the only girl, I reckon, that ever turned him down. So he had to get… creative."

"I signed up to be tutored by her." Bobby shrugged nonchalantly.

"Chemistry. A subject that he neva needed to be tutored in." Elly rolled her eyes and grabbed her husband's hand. "That's our story. It's been some six years now..."

"Seven." Bobby corrected.

"Bobby, here, is a linebacker for the Dallas Cowboys." Damon announced to Caroline with fake pride.

Caroline should have guessed that he was a professional player just by the size of the man, but then again, she had been distracted by Elly's physical appearance. Bobby was a tan guy with black hair and dark eyes. He looked intense and kinda scary, but his personality was rather easy going, really pleasant.

"How'd y'all meet?" Bobby asked.

Caroline tried not to show her disgust and allowed Damon to do the talking because he was an expert storyteller so to speak.

Not too much later - Damon checked the time and the four started walking to Jasmine where he had reserved dinner reservations earlier in the evening. Caroline was trying her best to not like Elly. She was cursing Damon in her head for putting her in the uncomfortable situation.

At Jasmine while Elly went to the restroom and Bobby ordered a new drink at the bar, Caroline took the opportunity to confront Damon.

"I can't believe you're doing this _again_." She remarked in a low voice.

Damon remained quiet.

"You can't kill her." She warned.

"I never said I would." Damon replied.

"You can't keep her in Vegas either." She added.

"Her husband is practically a celebrity!" Caroline said frustrated. "I think more than one person would notice if they didn't get back to Dallas."

"You worry too much." Damon snapped. "Just relax."

"Don't tell me to relax!" Caroline retorted. "I told you the last time that I wouldn't do this _ever_ again."

"Eleanora-"

"Isn't Elena!" Caroline shrieked and then quieted as she heard the couple returning to their table.

As dinner progressed, Caroline was having a hard time making any form of suitable conversation. She couldn't stop flashing back to the other times she had confronted Damon about picking up Elena-"clones".

* * *

**_Three Months Ago_**

_"Finally, awake. I see... Elena." Damn greeted with a serious expression. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed for two hours, waiting for her to wake up._

_"Elena?" A young woman with curly dark brown hair asked confused. Her eyes widened in fear realizing that she was tied to the bed posts. Her breath started elevating in fear. "I'm not Elena! My name is-"_

_Damon choked her before she could protest. "You're mistaken, you're Elena." He said in a firm voice that allowed no questions._

_Right as she was about to pass out from his tight grasp, Damon let go of her neck. He pulled out a pocketknife from his jeans and held it at her throat. The woman started to whimper in protest. She was shaking, fearing the worst and having no idea of what would come._

_Damon cut a straight line down her sternum with the pocketknife, causing her to shriek. She started to cry more and he wondered if a gag would be needed because he didn't want to have to deal with hotel security. The woman's back was arching off the bed, moving around in violent motions._

_Not caring about her reaction at all, Damon continued to cut lines down her chest. His fangs were biting into his gums from an almost overpowering blood lust._

_Finally, Damon stopped cutting her and backed up to inspect his handy work. There was a sinister smirk on his face after studying the dripping blood on her body. It was a beautiful sight to him, something like the perfect vampire dessert._

_"Shush, shush, shush." He cooed softly, dropping the pocketknife to wipe her tears aways with his thumbs. His fingers trailed down her neck, following the veins of her pulse._

_"This doesn't have to hurt." He promised. "Just tell me you name."_

_The woman swallowed trying to control her overwhelming emotions. Most of all, she wanted to survive the night and only one answer could possibly increase her chances._

_"Elle-, El, Elena." She stammered unsure. How could have she known that the beautiful man with blue eyes was a rapist or possibly a serial killer? He had seemed so charming when he approached her at the bar. She had only remembered entering his hotel room, before she awoke tied to the large, plush bed._

_"Good girl." Damon nodded with a chipper voice. "You're not going to scream anymore." He said compelling her before shifting to his vampiric visage._

_The woman's eyes widened in horror seeing his inner beast for the first time. "What, I, what?" She asked confused, she knew then that she had to be in a nightmare. This night couldn'__t be a reality. Monsters weren't real._

_"I'll give you one guess." Damon answered, smiling to show off his fangs. He leaned into her and licked the bloody lines on her chest._

_The woman began to hyperventilate feeling his soft tongue work her chest._

_By this point, Damon had gotten aroused by her tears and cries. His fingers quickly removed her skirt and thigh-high stockings with expert ease. He was about to tear off her bra and underwear, but was interrupted when Caroline came charging into the room. The two vampires weren't sharing rooms for the week, so Damon had been surprised to see his vampire companion in his hotel room._

_"What the hell, Damon!" Caroline said charging over to them. "Can I say eww with the blood-play?"_

_Damon got off the bed to greet his childe and felt annoyed that he had been interrupted before any of the real fun had started._

_"How the fuck did you get in here anyway?" Damon replied._

_"I 'asked' for a spare keycard downstairs." Caroline answered nonchalantly. "You never showed up. At Circus Circus… remember?"_

_Damon groaned realizing that he had in fact lost track of time. He was usually known for his impeccable punctuality._

_"Who is this? Where did she come from?" Caroline asked confused. Damon had almost always told her about any games that he planned to play._

_Damon looked away, not meeting her eyes, knowing she wouldn't like his answer. "That's…"_

_"I'm Elena." The woman answered in tears on the bed._

_"Elena?" Caroline repeated bewildered with a suspicious head tilt. "She's not Elena. You're not Elena."_

_"Yes, yes I am." The woman countered, shaking in fear. "I'm Elena."_

_At that moment, Caroline lost complete control and grabbed Damon by the neck, tossing him to the other side of the room. The woman would have screamed if she had not been compelled earlier. She was in shock to see such a tiny girl pick up a grown man/vampire._

_The next minutes consisted of Caroline and Damon wrestling around the hotel room, effectively breaking nearly every piece of furniture. Obviously with years on her, the older vampire didn't have any problems gaining the advantage. He hissed at her in anger._

_"I need this. I know it's not real, but it could be close... For a little while. No one will ever be exactly like Elena, but I need someone to keep me from going crazy. It's wrong, yeah, but I'm not about to grow a moral backbone either." Damon explained venomously in a hushed voice._

_Caroline couldn't understand the words that he was saying. Elena was dead and trying to replace her with a lookalike was wrong. Totally wrong on so many levels._

_"I didn't love Elena any less than you. Tell me, is that your opinion of me? That I don't fucking understand how hard it is to not see her every day. Don't overestimate yourself." Caroline scoffed. Damon lessened his hold on her, giving her the opening to roll away from him and stand up._

_Before Damon could respond to her comment, Caroline continued her rant. "You knew her for what? Two years tops! I knew her my whole fucking life. She was my best friend." Caroline said scanning him up and down with disgust. "Should I adjust your angelic perception of her? Would that help you move on? Do you want me to say that you didn't even know her at all? She wasn't always so goddamn responsible! She was only human, not some sorta saint to be placed on a pedestal." She said the last words quietly, almost in a whisper with tears in her eyes. _

_Caroline was livid with emotion. It was the most feeling that she had felt in months. __Damon was seemingly rendered speechless._

_After a brief pause, Caroline walked to the door, brushing off the junk from her clothing. "Might as well get this out in the open, since we're having a 'moment'." She said bitterly. "The real Elena Gilbert died the same day as her parents. And I've missed my best friend every day since." Without a glance to check Damon's reaction, she walked out the room._

_Damon's thoughts were swirling and it was exactly what he didn't want to happen in Vegas. Had Caroline not switched off her emotions? How could she make him feel so bad? Wait, bad? Remorse was for the weak. Remorse was decidedly un-vampire-like behavior. _

_Trying to refocus himself, Damon climbed back upon the bed to re-join the woman that had gone mute during Caroline's wretched monologue._

_"What?" Damon asked the woman. "Oh, you're actually surprised that she didn't rescue you?" He asked sarcastically with a raised brow._

_It was obvious that the woman had thought Caroline would have been her salvation._

_"She's not a hero. She's a monster… just like me." He said in a soft, wistful voice while untying the woman from the best posts._

_"Get off the bed." He muttered in an almost bored tone._

_The woman scampered off the bed, immediately running to the door, but Damon caught her before she could even touch the knob. On impact, he knocked her down to the carpet. She groaned in pain from the sudden fall. He roughly grasped her thighs pinning her down, not allowing her to move away from him._

_The woman attempted to slap him, but she had trouble reaching his face from her position. He growled angered and his right hand slipped up to keep her down by pulling on her hair. Tears started to quickly roll down her face from the pointed pain._

_Damon leaned in to drink from her, but was he interrupted by her constant whimpering and jumbled words. "Elena doesn't want this." The woman said stuttering._

_"It's too bad she stole the last part of my human heart." He retorted wickedly and bit into her neck, then savagely ripped her bra from her body._

* * *

"Caroline." Damon repeated her name across the beautiful candle-lit table.

"Hmm?" She answered him, coming out of her thoughts.

"Elly wants to know what you thought of Phantom of the Opera."

Caroline had grown up with a passion for musical theatre. She had starred in every single production back in Mystic Falls. Once upon a time, Caroline had wanted nothing more than to be a performer on Broadway. However, now that she was cursed with eternal youth, it was unlikely that she'd ever get her chance at stardom; somehow it wouldn't feel right if she used compulsion to get on stage. Despite her bitterness about her own future in show business, Caroline had already seen anything on stage worth seeing in Vegas, at least twice.

"How 'bout another at the bar?" Bobby suggested holding up his glass tumbler to Damon.

The two men promptly left the table leaving the girls at the table with their gourmet tiramisu.

"Well, I should first ask if you have ever seen it before?" Caroline asked trying her best to entertain Elly. Obviously, the situation they were in wasn't _her_ fault. She came to terms with that fact. For awhile, before things would go bad anyway, Caroline figured she'd try to please the pretty Southern Belle. There was no sense for Caroline to continue acting like a cold bitch.

"No, how I wish. There ain't any good shows tourin' in Dallas." Elly replied. "So I got some catchin' up to do. I just loved watchin' the movie. I've been watchin' it over and over. Bobby 'bout hates it by now."

"With Gerard butler?"

"Yeah, that be him." Elly agreed with a bright smile.

"He's pretty hot." Caroline agreed leaning back in her chair. She nodded. "I saw the show here in Vegas. You'll probably like it. It's designed well. Really good voices."

"I just love that love triangle, ya know?" Elly said dreamily. "There's that suspense and tension... Somethin' always be goin' on between 'em, but you don't know what."

Caroline returned a grave expression to her, thinking about past relationships. "Ever been in an actual love triangle? It's not so romantic."

"But ya know it's seducing in the movie." Elly continued. "I love how Erik was always watchin' her in the background. He knew her before he knew her... if ya know what I mean?"

"Right, because stalking is so sexy." Caroline retorted under her breath and unnoticed.

"And Erik. He ain't like no other man with that voice. Ain't he the most lonely man in like the universe?" Elly gushed. "I reckon that I'd give that man a hug, if I ever saw him. He's ain't bad… just misunderstood, tortured?"

"We should go." Caroline said standing up from the table. She had no interest in continuing to discuss 'dark' men like Erik. If Elly ever knew what Damon was capable of, she wouldn't be romanticizing such things in her pretty little head. Caroline knew better, women should stay the hell away from those types.

"Go?" Elly asked confused, looking up. She wasn't finished with her dessert. They were still waiting for some coffee.

"To the show." Caroline deadpanned.

"Ain't it sold out, already? It best be almost nine by now."

"I know. Let's go." She answered harshly. "I can get us in."

**To Be Continued ...**

A/N: I thought it was time to explore No Humanity Damon. What's gonna happen to Elly & Bobby? How long can Caroline cope with Damon's antics? Two more chapters until the end. Dot Dot Dot. **Be Good & Review!**


	6. Gluttony

_**"I am the lie that you adore."**_

_**"Now feed the rich and fuck the poor."**_

Elly gasped walking into the theatre at the Venetian. Her eyes were mesmerized at the sight of the $4.5 million chandelier hanging in the direct center. The ceiling reminded her of a beautiful blue orchid because of its rich color. The bright red curtains of the stage were practically seducing her to move forward.

Seeing the brunette's dazed expression, Caroline gently grabbed her elbow, bringing her back to earth. "We're sitting in the Golden Circle, tenth row." She said pointing ahead of them.

"Usually we prefer box seats, but this show doesn't sell any. As part of the show, the phantom roams around in those up there." Caroline explained.

Elly looked up at opera boxes with red curtains on the second and third floors. She realized the people sitting in them were life-like one of a kind mannequins dressed in authentic period costumes.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Elly replied shocked. "How'd ya manage that? Are you sure that Bobby can't pay ya'll back? Don't want-"

"Damon knows all of the big shots in Vegas. The tickets were free for us." She replied hastily. "I bet you didn't know that this theatre was custom built for the show?"

Elly's eyes widened, eager to learn more.

"The Venetian spent $40 million to design it." Caroline continued with random facts, leading her in the direction of their aisle.

Meanwhile in the theater's lobby, Damon and Bobby were sharing another drink. Bobby being a true Southern alpha-male never backed down from a drinking match, too bad he didn't know that his competition was a vampire. Everything was going according to Damon's plan, in no time Bobby would be too drunk to care about anything. Meanwhile, a few random football fans approached Bobby to get his autograph, which he sloppily penned on paper napkins or body parts.

At curtain call, Damon happily led him to join their girls.

Caroline watched as Elly softly sang along with Christine and Raoul on stage. "Love me - that's all I ask of you…" She was pleased to bring her any short-lived joy.

During the climax of the show, the grand chandelier suddenly dropped from the ceiling, ending a mere 10 feet above their heads. Elly and Bobby were breathless, but the vampires were unfazed knowing in advance what was going to happen. After Elly caught her breath, she started laughing loudly from the rush of the moment. The other theatre goers shot her distateful glares for being loud, but Elly didn't seem to care. This fact only made Damon more enchanted by her.

Bobby had expected there to be an intermission for a much needed bathroom break, but one never came. He found out too late that the production ran for ninty-five minutes straight. By the last fifteen minutes, Bobby couldn't take the pressure any longer, feeling increasingly sick due to binging on hard liquor for the past six hours with Damon. Truth be told, Bobby was amazed that such a lean guy like Damon could keep up with him. Bobby was usually the one that sent others under the table.

"Sweetheart, I ain't feeling too well." Bobby whispered in his wife's ear over the fireworks that were going off on stage.

Elly turned to him, looking equally confused and annoyed. "That's what ya get for drinkin' like a damn fish."

"I'm gonna head back to the room for a bit..."

"What?" Elly asked louder. "Ya can't just walk out now?" She exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"I already know how it ends." Bobby rolled his eyes. "I just gotta get outta here, my head is fuckin' poundin'."

Elly huffed crossing her arms in anger, but didn't say another word. Caroline narrowed her eyes watching Bobby attempt to quietly pass by her, she knew Damon was responsible for his sudden change. Damn remained seated in a poised fashion like a true gentleman with an aloof disposition - inside of course he couldn't wait for the show to end. It was going to be such an eventful evening for him...

At the end of the show, everyone stood for a standing ovation. Caroline could see the internal glee radiating off of Elly.

"I'm sure you would _love_ a backstage tour of the theatre to see where the 'Phantom' haunts." Damon said with a smirk, placing his hand on the small of Elly's back.

Elly simply giggled in agreement, not sure of what to make of his statement.

"A 'friend' of mine gave me the key to one of the backstage doors." Damon said taking the key out from his suit jacket. "What do you say?"

Elly gasped in shock and Caroline tensed full aware of Damon's game this round.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea… _honey_." Caroline answered. "What if we get in trouble?"

"There won't be any trouble. We don't mean any trouble." Damon answered with a pointed look.

A rush of annoyed theatergoers started pushing behind them as they were trying to exit. The three of them moved to a side aisle to continue their conversation.

"It's up to you, Elly." Damon said softly. "I know this would mean a lot to _you_."

Caroline glared in annoyance at Damon. He was such a faker, she thought.

"I mean, ya okay, I think we should do it." Elly agreed with a small smile.

"I knew you were the kinda girl with a sense of adventure." Damon said happily. He was fortunate that he wouldn't have to pressure her further to come with him.

"I never did turn down a dare in my life." Elly added smugly.

"But-" Caroline interrupted, trying to quietly intervene.

"How's about this, _baby_, you can stay in the hotel and then if we get in trouble, you'll be around to help us out." Damon said grabbing Caroline by her shoulders. He put physical pressure on her to prove the point that he was _much_ stronger than her. A silent reminder showing her who was in charge of the situation.

Caroline bit her lip and decided this wasn't the best time to get into a fight with him. However, Damon would surely get his... the next chance she'd get.

* * *

Elly felt like she was dreaming while touring the boxseats in the theatre. She was taking in all of the details in the mannequins and examining them up close. During the exploration, she barely paid any attention to Damon, consumed by the seducing theatre. No doubt, it was a magical place.

When most of the lights turned off without warning, Elly was reminded of the late hour. She reached down to check her cellphone for the time, only to discover that she had lost it sometime in the evening. She groaned about the annoyance of replacing it, hoping that she would find it in her hotel room at the Bellagio.

"Damon?" She called out. She thought he had been right behind her and now it was too dark to see him. It didn't help that he was wearing an all black suit.

"Damon?" She said louder, before realizing she couldn't exactly shout for him, because of their compromising situation.

In the covered darkness, Elly slowly moved around the backstage area. She was somewhat afraid of bumping into something and breaking it. She had no reason to be afraid of the dark, she was a 'big' girl after all.

A few minutes later, she realized that she had no idea where the exit was and started to worry. Knowing that her only option would be to shout for security for help, she tried to remain calm.

All of the sudden, Elly felt someone behind her; breath on her neck. She turned around quickly, but no one was there.

"Damon?" She whispered, but again he didn't answer.

She took a deep breath, deciding her imagination was playing tricks on her and kept walking.

Again, someone moved past her, very quickly this time, yet pausing long enough to touch her waist for a split-second.

Elly's heartbeat started to rapidly increase as she tried to focus in the unusual situation. It sounded ridiculous to think that the theatre was haunted, this wasn't the play for heaven's sake. Ghosts didn't exist, she tried to convince herself.

After a few more steps, Elly cursed realizing that she had walked into a small dead-end corner with no exit, meaning she had to walk all the way back to the boxseats and start her search for an exit all over again.

Before Elly could take another step, her body was abruptly pushed against the wall behind her. She gasped in surprise.

Damon covered her mouth with his hand afraid that she would scream in fear.

"Shush, shush." He cooed.

Elly tensed in uncertainty. She didn't appreciate his sense of humor one bit.

When Damon noticed that she had completely calmed, he removed his hand.

"That ain't funny." She chided with a very serious expression on her face. "Where have ya been? I thought ya just left me."

"I was shy because I have a secret to tell you." He whispered in her ear.

"Stop screwin' around!" Elly said, slamming her fist against his chest. She was a little shocked to discover his strength.

She moved to walk around him and continue looking for an exit, but he grabbed her and held her in place.

"What?" Elly said annoyed. "Let me go."

"Stand still." Damon said looking her in the eyes, compelling her.

"Why?" Elly attempted to move. "Why can't I move?" She asked in a distraught voice.

Damon took her in his arms, hugging her in a sweet embrace. "Everything is going to be okay." He murmured.

She shivered, not knowing how to exactly react. The man obviously has issues, she thought.

"You want me." Damon said, repeating the same words he used on Elena, all that time ago. "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me."

"No!" Elly protested.

"Elly, do you find me attractive?" He asked, compelling her.

"Yes." She gasped loudly, shocked that she had told the truth.

"When you saw me, what did you think of me?" He asked, continuing the compulsion.

"I thought ya looked mysterious and arrogant." Elly answered against her will.

Damon chuckled a little about the truth behind her answer.

"Tell me you love me." He demanded, staring down at her.

"I love you." She replied, shivering because it wasn't true. "Wait. I don't love you!"

"You're Elena." Damon said, taking her by the waist.

"I'm… Elena." She replied, very confused. "How are you doing-"

She tried to ask him how he was controlling her mind, but she was cut off by a passionate kiss from him.

"Stop!" She mumbled into the kiss. She tried pushing him away, but it was no use.

"I'm married!" She cried out as he kissed her throat. "You're married! Stop!"

"Nobody has to know. Nobody has to get hurt." Damon whispered, then sucked on her earlobe.

She reluctantly moaned at the sensation, before protesting. "But I'll know!"

"Shush. Okay." Damon replied. "Just pretend." His lips continued going down to her clavicle, licking it softly.

"No!" Elly said getting angry, pulling on his hair, trying to get him to stop since she wasn't able to push him away. "I don't know what game this is to you, but I don't want to play. I'm not going to cheat on my husband. I love him."

"Elena?" Damon replied crazed, remembering Elena's reply about him playing 'games'.

"I'm… Elena." She replied, unsure why she kept agreeing. She took a breath in anger and slapped him as hard as possible.

Damon's face shifted vampiric and she could vaguely see the differences in his complexion. She trembled in fear.

"Pretend." He said compelling her. "Pretend I'm a monster, but you still love me. Right?"

"You're a monster, but I still love you." She replied robotically.

"Show me you love me." He continued.

Elly grabbed his face and kissed him. Her tongue entered his mouth, meeting his elongated fangs. Her blood poured into his mouth. She pulled back in pain, but she wasn't scared because she 'loved' him.

Damon licked his lips loving her taste. "You taste so good, Elena." He whispered. "I need a little more." Elly gasped as Damon lifted her skirt to bite into her thigh. At first there was an acute pain like she had never felt before in her life, then the pain turned into a sexual rush. She was about to cum at the drop of a hat.

After getting a better 'taste', Damon stood up and kissed her on the lips. She could taste her blood on his lips, but the coppery taste didn't seem to phase her.

Damon picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him instantly. He propped her body up against the wall and continued to kiss her lips and neck. He traced her pulse, desperately wanting to bite her, but didn't because it would be difficult to cover up once they would inevitably leave the theatre.

Elly moaned in exquisite pleasure, because all she could think about was 'how much she loved her monster'. She dug her hips into his protruding hardness eager to feel any friction against her burning heat. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, uncontrollable desire continued to flood her senses.

Damon had his eyes closed as he ravished her with his lips. He secretly wished that her breasts were a little smaller, remembering the size of Elena's. He tried to push the thought aside and concentrate on the bliss of the passionate moment. Everything he had worked on during the day led to this sexual encounter.

His hands reached down to unzip his pants to enter her.

Elly trembled feeling him push aside her underwear, knowing what was about to happen.

"Damon!" She cried out, breathless, feeling him enter her inch by inch. His thickness fit snugly in the confines of her slick, wet inner walls.

Damon groaned in satisfaction, feeling how tight she was around him. The feeling alone made him want to keep her around on a regular basis. It was hard to deny how perfect their bodies seemed to click as one.

As he slammed into her, over and over, she cried out how much she loved him like a prayer. She was gasping as he took her over the edge. She could barely see straight, everything going white before her.

Not too surprising for him, out of some masochistic motivation, Damon decided to end his little fantasy. Hearing her say that she loved him, but not seeing 'it' in her eyes, had switched his mood for the worse. He felt an evil intention wash over him as he looked into her eyes.

"You're Elly." He compelled her back to normal.

Elly moaned in pleasure before fully realizing what was happening to her. "Damon! Stop" She cried out in fury.

Her mind was so confused. How did she get into this compromising situation? She was absolutely ashamed of her behavior. What would Bobby think? Poor Bobby!

"Damon! Stop!" Elly continued in an anxious manner. It was hard for her to think because of his pounding thrusts.

"I'm giving you what you want." Damon growled in reply.

"Please stop." She whispered trying to hold back her moans. She could feel her second release of the night starting to build within her body, against her will.

"Don't act like you don't like it." He state gruffly. "You're so wet, surrounding me."

Elly bit her lips trying not to enjoy his thrusts.

"You didn't want me to stop a minute ago. Your body was begging me for it." Damon said biting her neck with his blunt teeth. "You need to be fucked, don't you? You love the feel of my dick."

"No. No. No." Elly protested.

She tried to move away from him, but that only seemed to enthuse him further. She started to cry, tears streamed down her cheeks. Her world was falling apart and she couldn't seem to fix it. She wasn't this kinda girl, the one that got fucked by random men, while her husband waited for her.

"Stop crying!" Damon demanded, compelling her in the process. "I can feel your cum dripping down from you. You need to be fucked hard."

Elly was reduced to only sniffles as he pounded harder with deeper, stronger strokes.

"You feel so good around my thick dick." He stammered, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. "You like it, take it hard."

Unable to fight any longer, Elly simply closed her eyes and wished for it to be over.

Damon groaned, climaxing and spilling his dead seed inside of her.

Practically out of character given the last few minutes, Damon gently pulled out of her and straightened both of their clothing, remaining silent during the entire process.

Elly was shaking, nearing an emotional breakdown, still uncertain of everything that had happened. Her mind was blurred, could she blame him? Did he rape her?

"Elly. I want you to forget…" Damon said, compelling her. Soon, in her mind, the night's events played completely different. With some blood from his wrist, Damon was certain that the bite on her thigh would rapidly heal before Bobby or anyone else saw it.

* * *

Back at the ostentatious Hugh Hefner Sky Villa, Caroline was restlessly pacing on the large balcony. The glow of the city lights wouldn't calm her nerves this night. She had been waiting for Damon to return from his night with Elly. She no longer had the patience for his emotional issues. She was ready to hash their issues out. She had rehearsed what she was going to say, preparing to deal with him.

Damon didn't stumble into the suite until past four in the morning. Caroline could instantly smell the alcohol on his body when he entered. His suit jacket and tie were long forgotten, he could have been mistaken for a homeless man. Without even acknowledging her, he slumped onto the large couch in the living area in an exhausted manner. He just wanted to go to sleep, not having the energy to prepare for bed.

"Is she dead?" Caroline interrogated him, not bothering to formally greet him.

"No." Damon muttered. "Her husband's a 'celebrity', like you said? I'm not stupid."

Caroline let out an unneeded breath in relief of the situation. While she felt no remorse with her humanity turned off, she wouldn't have been okay with Elly dying. She didn't know why, she just knew.

"It's time to move on, Damon." Caroline said crossing her arms. "And you don't do that by fucking every clone you can find under the Nevada sun."

"You're just a teenager." Damon answered lamely, barely looking at her. "I'm not about to take lifestyle advice from you. You can't tell me what to do."

Caroline wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. "No, but I do know this pattern is unhealthy. You can't just fuck girls because they look like your _brother's_ dead girlfriend. Can't you see that?"

"What does it matter?" Damon dismissed her, trying to forget that Elena was never _his_ girlfriend. "It's what vampires do. We compel people. We're evil. Or did you forget?"

"I just told you _why_ it matters. You know what... I think you're afraid to be happy. You like living in misery, it's all you know, right?" She answered in an oddly quiet voice. "You're right though. I can't stop you from compelling people. But you're my friend, meaning I have to call you out on fucked up shit."

"I never asked for a friend." Damon snapped. "You asked me to come along, not the other way around."

"Fine." Caroline said bitterly. "Then you can count me out. I'm serious Damon! You're too fucking selfish to see how much this is hurting me as well."

"Caroline." He replied roughly. "I thought I was perfectly clear when I said we'd never be anything-"

"Don't be an idiot!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "This has nothing to do with _us_. This is about you constantly flaunting reminders of my dead best friend. Every time you play this game, it makes _me_ feel depressed or want to kill someone... and I usually do, you know? The very next day."

It was painful for Caroline to forget about Elena, but it was more painful to remember her in this screwed up way. Her loss was a constant demon for her. Caroline wasn't sure if he knew about her vivid dreams about their last days together. The dreams made her feel powerless and she hated it. Caroline didn't feel guilty for Elena's death, she couldn't, she wasn't even there when it happened.

Damon remained quiet.

"Promise me that this game is going to stop." Caroline said firmly, standing in front of him.

He looked up to her, but didn't say a word. He only shook his head, 'no'.

"Fine." Caroline muttered. "You don't need me. And I _really_ don't need you, not anymore, not like this."

She walked out of the suite, not caring about his reply.

Six hours later, Damon awoke still in the same position on the couch. Damon got up and shouted for Caroline, but she was nowhere to be found. She never answered him. He sighed and dialed her cellphone, but the machine said it was _disconnected_. He pouted for a second before recalling their last conversation.

At vampire speed, Damon rushed around looking for any evidence of her. He found none of her things.

Caroline had left him. And she left without a way to contact her.

She was really gone.

He was alone, on his own,_ again_.

**To Be Continued ...**

A/N: I haven't gone to this Phantom production, but I did try to get accurate details about it. I'm totally eager to see it now on my next trip to Vegas. Photos of the theatre, extras on my livejournal (user: junkyatbest). Last chapter next. **Be Good & Review!**

**Suggested Music:**  
Monster (Camo & Krooked) - Professor Green Remix  
Monster (Lady Gaga) - Computer Blue Remix  
Monster (Lady Gaga) - Breaknoise Remix  
Animal (Mike Snow) - Crookers Remix


	7. Sloth

_**"Dear future, I bought you." **_

_**"I own the right to let go - destroy you." **_

_**"This is my life."**_

It wasn't until the following year that Damon saw Caroline again.

He had traveled to Mystic Falls on the anniversary of Elena's death, because he couldn't ignore the date. It had been haunting him for days leading up to it.

When Damon arrived at the graveyard, he saw _them_. Caroline and his baby brother, standing in front of the girl that everyone loved's tombstone.

Damon stayed at a reasonable distance away from them, not like it actually mattered much, they weren't as strong as him. They weren't capable of picking up his presence with their radar. Instead of leaving the graveyard, Damon decided to climb a tree, some 400 feet away from the area. From the treetop, he had intended to wait for them to leave, so he could visit the grave alone.

Awhile later, probably near hour three of the so-called 'reunion', Damon had started to feel uncomfortable about the situation. Hearing Caroline tell stories about her childhood to Stefan wasn't something Damon had expected to tap into, nor was he ready to process the information. Damon never asked for this. However unintended this moment had been, it was crucial because Damon finally understood the fact that Elena had been like a _sister_ to Caroline. For some reason, their last conversation in Vegas wouldn't stop replaying in his head. He felt nauseous. _What was wrong with him?_ Vampires weren't supposed to feel human emotions of this magnitude. Instead of waiting for them to finish and instead of walking up to them, he left Mystic Falls without saying anything to _anyone_ - including Elena.

* * *

During the following six years, Damon just went through the motions: _seduce, fuck, feed, compel and flee_, in five words that was his life. It was back to the basics for him. Nobody cared for him and he didn't care for anyone. He was emotionally and physically restricted due to his general sense of apathy. His idle hands had created only terror and nothing more.

Mid-way through the seventh year after the grave scene, Damon had decided it was time to find Stefan. While they had been apart longer than this stretch of time, he was getting restless after doing _nothing_ for so long. Stefan had always been a settler and not much of a traveler. And after a couple of dead leads, Damon eventually found his baby brother to be residing in the city of Austin in Texas.

One late night via the fire-escape, Damon chose to climb into Stefan's apartment located in Hyde Park. Given that Damon was known for his flair in dramatics, especially when it came to surprising Stefan, he was ready to have some fun. After some fifty years, Stefan had stopped asking Damon how he was able to track him. It was pointless since Damon would always find him eventually.

Damon hadn't heard any noises in Stefan's apartment and figured he was gone for the evening doing whatever he did for "fun". Trying his chances, Damon went to the kitchen to check the fridge for blood and he was surprised to find a decent stock of blood bags. He wondered when his baby brother switched to human blood for good. While casually sipping his blood bag, Damon took a look around the apartment. It was nice, nicer than the places Stefan usually stayed in. Stefan had never been one for lavish lifestyles.

On the living room couch, Damon picked up the stray textbooks and deduced that Stefan had enrolled at UT. With over 50,000 students, UT was the perfect place to blend in for a daywalker like his brother. Damon rolled his eyes wondering what meaningless degree Stefan was currently pursuing. Stefan rarely pursued careers with his degrees because of his youthful appearance.

When Damon walked into the bedroom, he had almost tripped over the high heels that were discarded on the floor. Damon cursed and then realized that Stefan was living with a _girl_. An obvious curiosity set in for Damon as he continued to snoop. When he walked up to the dresser, he was shocked to find photobooth photos of Caroline and Stefan together. He found it hard to believe that they were living together, especially when he had her first.

Trying to not get too worked up over the issue, Damon continued to look around and discovered Caroline's UT student ID card. He bit his lip and opened the closet, instantly seeing dresses, skirts, jackets, etc. Unable to handle confronting them _both_ at the same time; for Damon was at a loss of words, he quickly fled from the apartment before they came home. He didn't know why he kept running away, but frankly, he didn't give a damn. At least he hoped that he didn't?

* * *

That same night of Damon's break-in, Caroline and Stefan had entered their shared apartment after a night at the movies. When they walked in, Caroline felt a difference in the air, something was _off_. She cautiously looked around, inhaling the air. She smelled the familiar combination of bourbon and leather, which made her nervous. Caroline turned to Stefan with a mixed expression, unsure of his reaction to her discovery.

"_He_ was here." Stefan nodded, knowingly.

"But he's gone now." He added slowly, hoping his older brother wasn't up to another one of his mind games.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Caroline asked with furrowed brows.

Stefan looked perplexed by the question. "I don't know, Car." He answered. "You never know with Damon. He does what's best for him."

"Right." Caroline nodded in understanding. "Have you talked to him? How did he find you?"

"No I haven't… he found me." Stefan shrugged, taking off his jacket before taking a seat on the couch.

"When you've known someone for over a century, you're bound to pick up on their living patterns." He explained.

"And he's your brother."

"Yeah."

The two vampires remained quiet in deep contemplation. Caroline wasn't sure if she was comfortable seeing Damon again. A part of her felt bad for leaving him without a way of contacting her, but the other part _knew_ that she needed time away from his inner cruelty. She couldn't help but wonder how he was doing though. She wondered if he had reformed at all in the past seven years. She also didn't want him to show up and ruin everything. She had a life now.

Caroline was in her sophomore year of college. It was easy for her to find a niche at such a huge school. She had a couple of girlfriends, but only to go shopping or out with on weekends, no one other than Stefan knew she was a vampire. She still remembered her first day of college, she had been so nervous. After all, she never even graduated high school because of Klaus' arrival. If it hadn't been for Stefan, she wouldn't have had any academic direction. Truthfully, she had always wanted to attend college.

It was rather surreal for Caroline to be enrolled in the School of Architecture, she was in the Interior Design program, pursuing a B.S. Now that her life revolved around spending hours in studio _(her natural stamina came in handy)_, instead of stalking the innocent. She tried not to laugh when other girls in program gushed about how she never looked "bad" after their all-nighters at school.

While sometimes Caroline missed Damon and the limitless luxuries of Vegas, she was getting used to acting like a human instead of a vampire. However, she wasn't _neutered_ like Stefan. Caroline still went on the hunt, well, at least on weekends. 6th Street was the perfect orgy for a vampire to feast on. With everyone partying left and right, Caroline found it incredibly easy to feed and compel fraternity boys. Clearly for her, bagged blood could never compare to tapping a vein, it was a no brainer.

* * *

After completing a degree in Interior Design, she started working on her own projects on a commercial level. It was complicated at first, getting studio space and materials since she still looked seventeen, but she figured it out _(with strange outfits included)_. After a few years of hard work, she was producing pieces that became quite popular. Knowing her appearance would inevitably become a problem, Caroline moved her business completely online. Obviously her products were sold in stores too, but customers and press were never allowed the privilege of speaking to her in person. It was all very planned out to work for the longterm. She literally became famous for being "anonymous". No one knew what she looked like.

While money never mattered to Caroline, it hadn't since her days with Damon, she continued to work out of boredom. Design happened to be refreshing, always changing and new. It moved with the times, helping her move on from project to project. But most of all, design was beautiful, she had always been an admirer of beauty.

As the years passed by, Caroline would hang out with Stefan off and on, yet she couldn't deal with his "serious" personality all of the time. While Stefan was totally the _nerd_ that gave her advice during her college years, he wasn't exactly vibrant enough for her taste. Since her turning and not counting Damon because they had never been anything - not really, she had dated four boyfriends to be exact. The boyfriends lasted for different spans of time. Yet Caroline had always locked her heart up knowing that it would be a great mistake to fall in love. She couldn't deal with the idea of turning someone just to stay with them. Caroline knew that her confrontation with Matt all those years ago had scarred her from becoming serious with a human man ever again.

* * *

Twenty-seven years had passed before they were reunited. Damon had tracked her down in the bustling city of Taipei in Taiwan. After booking a flight to Taipei Taoyuan International Airport, Damon arrived overwhelmed by the grandeur of the surroundings. Even after living for over a century, Damon hadn't actually spent that much time discovering the wonders that Asia had to offer. Feeling slightly ridiculous holding his Mandarin Chinese dictionary, Damon asked for directions to the High Speed Rail.

Damon was amazed by how sweet the Taiwanese people were and he eventually found someone that spoke English to help him out. Three hours later, in the heart of the Xinyi District, Damon was standing in front of Caroline's apartment building, she lived on the 42nd floor. Damon noted the building's very modern design. In the lobby, he overheard a few European residents talking in the mailroom. Damon was impressed that Caroline had found such 'foreign friendly' living accommodations.

Using compulsion, Damon easily got access to her apartment. Being a vampire made life easy like that. When he entered the apartment, he was instantly fond of her living accommodations. Everything was white, with a few black and red accents. There wasn't a single item out of place, yet the apartment looked like it belonged in a museum, as if someone didn't actually live there. The girl in question was nowhere to be found, much to his dismay.

After snooping around the living room and kitchen, Damon walked into her bedroom. Her bedroom reminded him of the girl that had left him in Vegas. Her bedroom was luxurious; the complete opposite of the one that she had lived in Austin. Two large Hermès bags were resting on top of her vanity table and clearly expensive jewelry was out in plain sight.

Damon sighed, taking off his shoes, making himself comfortable on her large king-sized bed. He grabbed the remote to the flatscreen television and started to channel flip. Everything seemed to be in Chinese, but he eventually found HBO, a non-dubbed channel.

Sometime past four in the morning, Caroline exited the elevator and started walking to her apartment door. She had spent the evening at Luxy, the three floor mega-club that made for easy hunting.

When Caroline entered, she was immediately on edge. She knew there was an intruder in her apartment and she didn't appreciate it at all.

In a few seconds, Caroline got the upper-hand on him and choked him against the nearest wall, before letting him go. She hadn't expected it to be him. This time, she hadn't realized it was him by scent alone, it had been too many years.

"Damon?" She asked as if he wasn't_ really_ in front of her. He looked the same, then again, so did she.

"You're stronger than you look." Damon scoffed, stretching his neck from her surprise attack.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She blurted out, crossing her arms. A fire burning in her eyes.

"I wanted to try the bubble tea…" He rolled his eyes. "I'm here to see you, obviously."

"Why?" She asked slowly, unconsciously stepping back from him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Can't I just visit…." Damon stumbled, realizing he was horrible at this kind of thing.

"No, it's been-" Caroline tried to remember.

"Thirty-four years." Damon filled in for her.

"Yeah." She replied awkwardly. "Long time."

A thick moment of silence passed for a minute.

"You were in Austin." She stated flatly.

"You knew about that?" He retorted, a little surprised.

"I could smell you." Caroline explained.

"Have you seen Stefan since?" She asked curiously.

"Just saw him. How do you think I found you?"

Caroline's eyes went wide. "Why would he give you my address?"

"I've been bugging him for awhile." He replied with reluctance. "This time… I told him that I wanted to _apologize_."

"Oh." Caroline said with parted lips.

Damon remained still as ice.

"Go ahead, then." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Damon raised a brow, before realizing that she was completely serious. He tried to figure out how to start. This was hard for him, he didn't even remember the last time he had apologized to someone.

"You were my friend." He started slowly.

Caroline nodded, asking him to continue.

"And I wasn't a good friend back." He added. "It was wrong of me to not consider your feelings."

He swallowed thickly. "El-, Elena was _your_ best friend. She meant a lot-, you _loved _her too."

Caroline remained quiet, not reacting to his apology.

"I know I should have fixed us sooner." Damon confessed. "But I'm here now… I _care_. I do."

Caroline looked troubled this time.

"I_ care_ that you're not my friend anymore." He explained quietly, below human hearing.

"And sometimes, I just miss you. Okay?" He finished with an irritated tone, balling his fists.

"Thank you." Caroline said looking down at the ground, before meeting his piercing blue eyes.

"Um…" She looked around her apartment. "Blood?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'm good." Damon answered.

"Me too." She answered uncomfortably.

Damon scanned her body from head to toe. "You're still hunting."

"How?" She questioned alarmed that he already knew.

"Your skin isn't pale - the way that Stefan's is _always_."

"Oh." She understood.

"Yeah, hunting is fun. Not so much into the killing." She answered honestly. "You?" She asked tentatively.

Damon shrugged. "Same."

"Good." She remarked. "That's good."

"Stefan showed me your stuff featured in Good Housekeeping." Damon said seriously.

Caroline burst into laugher. She couldn't stop laughing. _Why was Stefan reading Good Housekeeping?_ Her infectious laughter caught on and soon Damon was in near tears with her.

"Life's been making sense lately." Caroline finally said with confidence. She glowed with self-worth.

Damon smirked in response. "I have to ask, why Taiwan?"

"The drinking age is 18. Kids don't go home until five." She shrugged. "I don't know… I just haven't had to worry about looking 'younger' here, it's a nice change."

"Hmm." He replied thoughtfully. "You look good, I like the red, btw."

Caroline's hair was dark red, she had dyed it a few years ago.

"You look the same." She countered.

"Of course." He remarked, walking to her balcony.

She moved to his side and unlocked the glass door, allowing them to step out into the cool air.

Both vampires looked out at the landscape. Tiny signs of dawn were showing on the far horizon.

"This is nice." He commented while looking around.

"Not like the one in Vegas though."

He laughed remembering the Hugh Hefner Sky Villa. "Yeah, right." He replied smugly.

"How long are you staying?" She asked after a brief pause.

"How long do you want me to stay?"

She didn't reply.

And he didn't push the issue.

The vampires moved closer to the railing and talked about things that didn't really matter, because it was better than talking about Mystic Falls.

After an hour, the vampires were still leaning on railing, but Caroline's head had fallen to his shoulder. It felt like 'normalcy' had been reestablished. Damon felt good. He felt better than he had in a very long time. He wanted the feeling to last.

Damon missed having a _companion._ He really did. On that thought, he searched his pockets for an old friend.

"You left it." Damon said holding out the canary diamond engagement ring.

"You kept it." She retorted in a startled voice.

"Yeah." He answered. "You should, um, take it back. It's of no use for me…"

"I don't know." Caroline replied, looking away from him.

He could sense the tension radiating between them.

"I'm not expecting you to be my wife, again."

"I was never your wife."

"You know what I mean." He said annoyed. _Why did things have to be so difficult?_

She sighed loudly, moving away from him.

"Just take it, come on." He protested. "Wear it around your neck, throw it away, whatever, it's _yours_."

Caroline studied him trying to decide what to do next.

"I got it for you, because I knew that you wanted it." He said seriously. "Doesn't that count for something?"

She slowly nodded in agreement and took the ring from him.

In the now glowing morning sunlight, the diamond shined brighter than ever.

"I never forgot how beautiful it was." She murmured.

"It suits you."

"Please." She rolled her eyes, not wanting to get caught in any Salvatore charm.

"I told your mother that we got hitched." Damon confessed suddenly.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed shocked. "You saw her?"

"Thirty-one years ago, I had to go back to the boarding house to deal with some _issues_." Damon explained. "I found your mother and we talked for awhile. I realized how distraught she was still over your disappearance and that's why I told her."

"Why?" Caroline pressed on, in the back of her mind, she remembered that her mom had a soft spot for Damon.

"So she could hate me, instead of you." He answered nonchalantly.

"Wow."

"It made me look like the bad guy… luring a young girl away from her home."

"Very, Lolita." Caroline laughed in agreement, the whole situation was utterly ridiculous. "Thanks… I guess."

He smirked. "Do I deserve a kiss?"

Caroline looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hmm. What do you say?" Damon pressed, cornering her until she was a breath away.

"No." She answered. "... Not yet."

"Yet?" Damon asked hopefully.

"Hmphh." She replied playfully.

Damon kissed her forehead in response. Naturally, she wrapped her arms around his middle.

They continued to hug for a few minutes. It was a familiar feeling. She fit perfectly in his arms.

"Hey, so, what's with all of the 7-11s?" Damon asked incredulously, he had seen over nine on the trip over.

Caroline snickered at the question before replying. "Welcome to Taiwan. There's more here than any other place in the world."

"Do you they speak English?"

**The End**

A/N: That's it guys, my first Damon/Caroline story is complete. **Be Good & Review! Speculations of their future together are welcome... **Again I have to mention, this story was donated to breast cancer by the lovely **Avecia**. She writes D/C, so check her out. (Details about Fan Fiction For Breast Cancer are on my profile. Donations start at $1.)

**Don't Stop Trailer:** watch?v=Gm3UxriaciY (YouTube).

**NEW STORY:** Fast Times - Strip Poker & More... Caroline/Damon/Elena centric. _Plenty of Caroline/Damon & Caroline/Elena to make it a worthy read. The first part is already up. =)_


End file.
